Wolf Among The Spice
by Red Diz
Summary: Bigby Wolf has fallen down The Witching Well but instead of meting his untimely demise he finds him self in a hole another world. Unsure of what to do he decides to travel with a traveling merchant named Lawrence and his mysterious companion Holo, but it seems there are more dangers than a mere trade deal going south.


**Wolf Among Spices: Chapter 1**

 **Wood Lands Apartments, Apartment 204:**

FableTown, or as the mundane called it New York City, a place where Fables could go after being banished from their homeland and could feel safe and happy. At least that was how it was supposed to be, but right now no one truly feels safe.

'Then again no one was really happy here either. But at least they had some peace of mind.' Bigby Wolf thought to himself as he entered his apartment. Bigby was a tall, well built man, who appeared to be in his 30's. He had brown messy hair, brown eyes. He had a number of case files under his arm.

"Eight more missing." Bigby sighed as he sat in his armchair and opened one of the files. He had been looking at a files similar to this for the past two months and was no closer to finding anything out. "This is fan f*cking tastic." Bigby growled as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Fables have been going missing almost every day and no one knows why." He mumbled to himself. He had found no clues as to how or why Fables kept vanishing. He had already made this matter personal when Snow White's sister Rose Red had vanished but now he found out Colin, the closest thing he had to a best friend, had gone missing from the farm. Now Colin leaving the farm was normal, he hated it there, but this time he had just vanished out of thin air. People saw him just disappear. They sent all kind of witches to see what kind of magic was at work but found nothing. The magic mirror couldn't give him an answer either. No one knew anything and this put everyone in a panic even Bigby himself was nervous about all this.

RING! RING! RING!

'And there goes the phone again!' Bigby thought angrily the thing had been ringing almost nonstop every night. Normally he would leave the phone off the hook so he could avoid having to talk to anyone but with everything that has been going on he had to leave it like that for this case. But he didn't bother answering it. He had had enough. He need a place where no one would find him where he could just go and clear his head. Some place quiet. Bigby grabbed a few packs of smokes and left his apartment.

 **Wood Lands Apartments, Basement, Witching Well**

Bigby enter the dark room where the Witching Well was hidden. He pulled out new smoke as he approached the well. He was relieved to finally be able to get some peace and quiet. He had only realized a few months ago that for some reason this room blocked out everything from the outside. It was alway quiet. He couldn't hear anything outside the room even with his powerful ears and couldn't smell anything but the room's natural odor. Then again the room didn't smell all that good but that is why he brought his smokes. It was a nice reprieve from the constant barrage that he had to deal with outside.

For a full five minutes he just sat there smoking in peace before he finally approached the well. He looked down the well remembering his last big case over year ago. Remembering how he threw the Crooked man down the well to meet his doom.

'Good times.' Bigby thought as he flicked his now finished cigarette down the well. Bigby started to walk away when suddenly he heard something coming from the well.

Tap,tap,tap.

It was soft at first and it keeper getting louder and closer. Bigby continued look down the well as the taping grew louder and louder. After a few moments he started to growl as he changed partly his face frowning hairier, finger nails turned into claws and his eyes turning red. He pulled back his hand ready to strike whatever was coming up. The tapping continued to grow louder until finally it stopped. Bigby stayed at the ready for whatever it was and after a full minute he finally lowered his guard.

Then without warning a giant skeletal hand shot out of the well and grabbed the werewolf and pulled him. The last thing Bigby saw before blacking out was a giant glowing eye.

 **A/N: And their you have it folks the first chapter of Wolf Among Spices. Honestly I kind of didn't want to do this that was why I put up a challenge for it at first but after a long time of thought and no one asking to do this idea. I decided to do it myself. I'm not 100 % sure where I am going with this but I still want to give it a try so please fav. follow, and review this story. Constructive criticism is alway welcome. Also if anyone has any ideas for the story please PM me or if you want to help me with this story.**

 **RedDiz2 out.**


End file.
